Somebody To Love
by Caramel Candy
Summary: An addition to the tagged song fics game that's taken over. Here's my view of Nick and Miley's relationship in 10 different songs with 10 different situations. One-Shot.


1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, or any of the songs and artists used in this story.**

**Authors Note**: I was tagged, by the wonderful Hawaiibabe. I noticed all these stories coming out based on this game and I'm very flattered to find out I was tagged. Especially from her, being the talented author she is.

The rules to this are pretty simple, when you're tagged; you put your iTunes, iPod and/or mP3 player on shuffle. You write song fanfictions based on the first ten songs that play, but only write them within the time the song is playing. Then, when you're done, you chose to tag 5 more people!

Okay. I chose, pick, tag, and/or select the following (in no particular order):

Ndgirl10

JoBrosFan1

SweetAddixion

Clairebear536

Miixaoo

--&--

Somebody To Love

**1. The Day Before You—Rascal Flatts**

"Miley," Nick whispered, his hand brushing over her cheek. "You're amazing."

"No," Miley argued, smiling at him lovingly. "_You're _amazing.

"Honestly, I have no idea how I ever got along without you." Nick continued, ignoring her remark, his eyes not leaving her face. "Before, I had no idea what I was living for. But then I met you, and I realized that I was put on this earth for one sole purpose. To love you. And I do love you, unconditionally."

Tears filled Miley's eyes as she tightened her hold on Nick, gripping his sides. Nick raised his hand and traced the bottom of her lips with his fingertip. Miley's lips parted under his gentle touch.

"When I look into you eyes, I see forever. I don't want to go back to how my life was without you. It was worthless, meaningless, not worth living for. But, now that I have you here in my arms, I feel alive. I love you Miley, more than anything in this world." Nick leaned in, kissing her open lips softly.

Miley pulled away, breathless, her eyes still filled with tears. "I love you too, Nick."

**2. Too Close For Comfort—Mcfly**

"What do you have there?" Nick asked, leaning over Miley's shoulder trying to catch a glimpse of what she was reading.

"Nothing," Miley answered quickly, her eyes widened, as she stashed her cell phone back into her overflowing purse.

"Come on, Miley. Tell me what that was." Nick insisted watching her intently. _What was she hiding from me?_ He wondered.

"It's nothing, really." Miley replied, her eyes on the road in front of them. "It's just something I forgot to do."

"You've been reading those messages from your phone all night." Nick exclaimed. "Who's been texting you all night long?"

"No one, Nick. We've been over this. I don't want to fight anymore. Just take me home, now." Miley snapped anger evident in her voice. She still refused to look at him, her eyes glued to the road ahead of them.

"Miley, don't do this. Tonight was supposed to be special. You're supposed to be able to tell me everything. What's going on?" Nick pleaded with her, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

Miley pulled her hand back quickly when Nick's fingers came in contact with her skin. "Nothing is the matter. I just need some space, Nick. It's getting late, take me home."

"We're here then," Nick told her pulling up to the curb. Without looking at him, Miley opened the car door and climbed out. Just as she was about to close the door, Nick called her name. Miley turned, her eyes saddened with hurt and tears, and looked at him. He grabbed a piece of scrap paper and slipped it into her hand, kissing her fingers.

"I'll never forget you, Miles. Remember I love you, no matter what." Nick whispered against her hand. Miley pulled her hand away from him. She turned, slamming the door, walking into the night. Walking out of his life.

**3. Invisible—Taylor Swift**

Miley looked up, her eyes reflecting pain as she watched the couple before her. Joe and Lilly were laughing loudly as Joe chased Lilly across the lawn trying to grab her. She managed to slip out of his grip each time he got close, with a noisy squeal before she sped off.

Miley turned away from them, her eyes trailing down the other side of the yard where Nick currently stood. He was leaning against the wooden fence, his back leaning against the fence, his hands crossed in front of his chest, his eyes focused on Michelle Macon, his girlfriend.

His eyes were shining with love and pride as he watched his girlfriend talking with his mother and sister-in-law. Michelle seemed oblivious to the way Nick's eyes watched her, his face glowing with happiness. In fact, she didn't notice anything about him, not enough things anyway.

She didn't know how curly his hair was, how it had a little bounce whenever he walked; the way his smile grew whenever her name was mentioned; the way his eyes lit up whenever she came into the room. No, she never noticed any of that, but Miley did. And each and every time it happened she wished that he would one day do the same for her. That he would one day—and soon—realise how perfect Miley would be for him. How amazing they could be together.

All Miley wanted to do was love him and have him love her. Like it was supposed to be—which was not invisible.

**4. Summer Fades To Fall—Faber Drive**

"I can't believe it." Nick said quietly, his face buried in his girlfriend's hair. "I can't believe it's almost over."

"I know," Miley breathed, her heart hammering in her chest. "I don't want it to end."

"I know," Nick answered, burying his face deeper into Miley's hair, inhaling her scent. Miley would be leaving for college in Miami, Florida tomorrow morning. Nick had come by tonight, to spend sometime with Miley before the hectic moving rush kicked in tomorrow morning. The two had met early this summer at the beach and had been inseparable since. Nick had expected this day, he knew it would come, and he dreaded it. He'd counted down the days on his calendar that hung on his wall back in his room, the knot tightening in his stomach with each passing day.

"I'll never forget you," Miley told him. "You'll always be in my heart. I never thought I could fall for someone so fast—well, not until I met you anyways. I'll miss you."

"I know, but just remember all the times we spent together when you think of me and feel sad. Remember our kisses and hugs, remember those late nights we spent watching the stars. Remember that and hopefully you'll be fine." Nick smiled, pulling away from her. "Just don't forget me. Wait for me, and I'll wait for you."

"I'll wait for you forever, Nick. No matter what," Miley brushed a curl from his face. "Forever and more."

**5. With You—Chris Brown**

"You have no idea what you do to me," Nick muttered as he watched Miley walk toward him.

"Talking to yourself isn't safe, Nick." Miley shot back as she approached him, hearing his comment. "And for the record, I do know what I do to you, which is why I do it."

"Really?" Nick inquired, pulling her close to him. He hugged her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Of course," Miley answered, running her fingers through his hair. Nick's heart sped up, pounding in his chest as Miley's lips brushed over his collarbone. This girl drove him insane; he figured it wasn't healthy to love someone as much as he loved her.

She was everything he ever wanted, all he was ever looking for. Everything she ever did to him made him love her only more. No one could possibly make him feel the way he did with Miley—not that he wanted anyone else too. The way he felt around her was indescribable. He was Nick Jonas when he was with her, no one else. He could unwind and be nothing but himself. She bought out the best in him.

"And you still do it?" Nick asked, playfully raising an eyebrow. He watched her intently, leaning in slightly, his eyes moving down to her plump lips.

"Well, sure. I _adore_ watching you squirm." Miley teased, parting her lips as she watched him move closer to her. Nick smiled at her, before capturing her lips in an intense, electrifying kiss.

**6. Stay With Me (Always)—DRU**

"This is it." Nick told her. Miley lifted her head from his shoulder, looking up at him.

"Yeah, it is." Miley smiled softly, the soft melody of the song continued to play in the back ground as she and Nick swayed to the music.

"I dreamed of this day since the second I met you." Nick grinned sheepishly. "I knew even from then that you were going to be the one. You were on my mind from day one."

"Really?" Miley raised a perfect eyebrow. "You knew from the age of fifteen that you would marry me six years later."

"Sure," Nick replied easily. "I prayed that you'd stay with me until then, of course. Every night before I went to bed, when I said my prayers. I prayed that you would want me the same way I want you."

"I did too, you know." Miley confessed. "I wished and hoped you would ask me out. I prayed that one day you would be waiting at the alter for me. You were the sun of my day and the moon of my night."

"If I had known that, we could have been here years before." Nick scolded her, laughing lightly. His laugh blended in with the music, making it ring magically in Miley's ears.

"Who cares," Miley shrugged. "We're here now. But I promise I'll be here eternity."

"You'll stay with me." Nick repeated smiling. His eyes shined as he sang the lyrics of the song playing for her, softly in her ear. "You'll stay with me, cause without you, girl, I'm incomplete. I am addicted to your love and I can't get enough. Stay always."

His voice merged with the music that they were moving with. Nick spun Miley around, her hair flowing behind her, her white dress twirling around her small body, love glowing from the two. To day was their special day. From today on, he would stay with her, and she would stay with him. Always.

**7. Officially Yours—Craig David**

"I'm going to do it," Nick mumbled as he rolled his shoulder back.

"Yes, you are." Joe repeated loudly, slapping Nick on the back. "You're going to go snag Miley and tell her how much she means to you."

"I am," Nick told him, throwing his script to the side. "I'm going to do it."

"Hurry up," Kevin walked into the room. "We're going to start filming soon, Nick."

"Okay," Nick nodded, walking away from his brothers and across the room to where Miley stood. He stopped before her, his mind and heart racing. He was going to let her know how he felt.

"Miley, I need to talk to you. Alone, please." Nick asked, his eyes pleading with her, praying she would say yes. He never took rejection well.

"Of course," Miley replied, placing her drink on the table and nodding to her friends, taking a hold of Nick's outstretched hand. Nick squeezed her hand, leading her back across the room to a far corner.

"What did you need?" Miley wondered, looking up at him through her thick lashes. Nick felt his heart stop. He took a deep breath, struggling to calm his nerves. He needed to do this.

"Miley, I've been meaning to tell you forever now how much I really like you." Nick started. "I love hanging out with you, talking with you and just being around you. I need to ask: Will you let me be officially yours?"

**8. When You're Gone—Avril Lavigne**

Miley lay curled up in a small ball on her large bed. Several used tissues surrounded her and she stared up at the ceiling above her. Three blankets were strewn over her; her hair was in a tangled mess. Her eyes were red and blotchy, mascara streaks covered her flushed cheeks. But Miley seemed oblivious to her appearance—which she usually cared much about—and her surroundings.

Miley's arm was stretched away from her, on the other side of the bed, her small hand covering a picture frame. Miley lifted the frame up, looking at it once more. It was a picture of her and Nick.

_Nick_.

He was her boyfriend—_was_, is the keyword there. As in he no longer is. He hasn't been for the last two weeks. That was how long Miley's been in this bed, sobbing and releasing the pain. Miley turned her head, burying it in the pillow next to her. She inhaled deeply; the faded scent of Nick filled her nose, causing her thoughts to go hazy. Even when he wasn't here he still managed to have such an effect on her.

And there laid Miley Stewart, the once strong happy and deeply in love women. Now she's the broken, miserable girl. The one with her broken heart sitting next to her, missing her former boyfriend with each beat, each thought, and each breath that left her.

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you._

**9. A Moment Like This—Leona Lewis (cover)**

Miley gazed up at the stars, a smile sitting on her face as she sighed with contentment. She snuggled closer into Nick's arms, breathing in his scent and the salty air from the beach. The two were lying in the sand, star gazing. But, Nick had fallen asleep not long after they arrived. His hectic schedule was taking a toll on him. His eyes were shut, and his breaths were even, his arm wrapped around her.

It was hardly ever like this, Nick and Miley alone together. Usually they were at some Hollywood event for the Jonas Brothers or hanging out with Nick's brothers and Lilly. It wasn't that Miley didn't enjoy the time she spent with Kevin, Joe and Lilly. She did, but sometimes she just wanted time for Nick and herself. Alone.

Like now, for instance. The two slipped away unnoticed earlier, escaping to the beach to relax. They were star gazing, talking about pointless stuff when Nick fell asleep. With his arms wrapped tight around Miley, his brown curls falling into his eyes, the soft sand beneath them, and the dark star sky above them. This moment was amazing, breath taking. This moment was the moments some people lived for, one that Miley was lucky enough to share with the love of her life.

Miley's smile grew as she watched him. He looked so perfect lying there in the sand. A small smile was on his face, the wind gently blowing over him, moving his curls around. This moment was perfect. Miley settled down again, her eyes focusing on the star shooting above them.

"I wish that this moment would last forever." Miley breathed, letting her eyes drop shut, her face lying in Nick's chest.

**10. Everything I Knew—Busted**

"I cannot believe you're doing this, Miley!" Nick cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "What ever happened to eternity?"

"I'm sorry," Miley answered, calmly, her hands in her pocket. "But things aren't working out, Nick."

"Miley, don't do this to me. To us." Nick pleaded his eyes wide. This wasn't happening. The beautiful angel who stood before him, the love of his life, wanted to break up with him.

"I can't handle this, Nick." Miley shook her head, slipping her sunglasses off the top of her head and over her eyes. "Goodbye."

Nick watched helplessly as Miley stalked out of the front door, slamming it shut behind her. The house shook, and Nick shuddered. Tears slipped down his face, his heart breaking. Everything he had ever wanted just left him. His angel, his heart, his whole life just ended what they had spent years building.

How could she do this to him, without a proper reason? He remembered the times where nothing else mattered, when it was just the two of them. The fun they used to have. They could have spent hours talking—they usually did. Nick would have never thought that she would end things the way she had today. He thought they could only get stronger. But it was just like they said, '_All good things must come to end_'. Miley and Nick had ended. Tragically.

But he couldn't move on. It wasn't that he didn't want to— he just couldn't. She was, after all, everything that he knew.

--&--

**Authors Note**: Well, there you have it. Honestly, I am sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I was struggling to complete each story before the song ended. I was a little upset no Boys Like Girls songs came on though. Hmph.

Well, I hope you all liked this. Keep it going! Please, review!

Hugs and Kisses,

--Caramel161


End file.
